User talk:TheConvictsSUCK
Cliff's notes and trivia Shouldn't the notes section on Cliff's page be moved to trivia? --TheConvictsSUCK 17:59, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Messages To leave a message for other editors, use the talk page of the article. Click the link on the upper right of the page to go to an article's talk page. It functions basically the same as a user's talk page. The article itself is not a place to leave or exchange messages. For future reference, a page can be moved to another name by clicking the "Move" function at the top of the page. --Ciwey 04:21, July 19, 2010 (UTC) umm what did you by whatever you said on my talk pageRepo Man 192 01:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Your blogs are great I think your blogs are cool, they kind of encourage users to say their opinions. I like the combo weapon blog the best. I have a blog too, would you like to check it out? MagcargoMan 08:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Man Your good fantasy sure brings you good ideas! Man idk what to say! I sure like your blog about weapon ideas! Pitching machine, it would be the weapon that got most views on Youtube! Dont Stop with the ideas man! Bring more ideas if you have will ya? :D Store Appearances As I've mentioned in the edit summary of my first undo, it won't be necessary to mention that the stores will "appear" in Dead Rising 2 yet. We don't have nearly any of the DR2 articles up yet, and even if we do, it's not necessary to mention that it appears in DR2 in the introduction of the article as the two articles won't be referring to the same store - just different stores in different locations with the same name. It might also be worth noting that articles on the Wiki are neither "your stuff" nor "your things." It's public domain, and nature of Wikia allows any user to edit the articles. Try not to take editing so personally. --Ciwey 01:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm aware of that; I just went through the list and added the stores to the DR2 location template, in fact. I'm just saying that we should wait until the appropriate pages are created first before mentioning the connection, since they are in fact different locations. In any case, glad we can reach an understanding. Keep up the good work. --Ciwey 01:52, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Brown zombie Jo Yeah =/ I think it may take a while for the wiki to make it show up. If it doesn't show up. I'll re-upload. --Mistertrouble189 19:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Repo No he isn't annoying me. He's new to editing.. so.. it isn't a problem. I already told him what he's gotta do, dood. - Ash Crimson 01:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : I know. =D It shouldn't matter as long as he add the stuff I told him to though. - Ash Crimson 01:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Dood, it's fine. It isn't that hard to clean stuff up. - Ash Crimson 01:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Wii outfits Hey, sorry but I sold that game looooooong time ago since my brother got me the Xbox version. =O --Mistertrouble189 01:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) My Scyko Idea Hey Wat Do U Think ? Name - Matt Harlem Job - Electronics Sales Man Location - Magnavox Sales Audatorium (Still Creek) Profile - Trying To Survive In Barracaded Shop Status - Scared Shitless Wepons - Hatchet Tied To Chain (Loppy Slice) Video Camera Tri-Pod With Knives (Lights,Camera,Death) (After Defeating Barnie, Chuck On His Way Out Looks On The Monitors And See's Some Packs Of Zombrex In The Electronics Store So Chucks Runs Over And Trys The Door But Is Blockd So Franks Bashes The Door Down And Apon Entering..........) MH - Noooo Tere Gonna Get I CG - (Chuck Interupts) I Need Some Zombrex Plese I've Got A Injur MH - (Now Matt Interupts) You're Gunna Be Injured Buddy Im Gunna CUT YOU'RE HEAD OFF!!!!!!!!! (End Scene/Death Scene) MH - Pulls Out The Tripod Throws At Chuck CG - Chuck Catches Sticks In Matt MH - Low Prices Everday HAHAHAHAHAHAHA CG - Opens Inside And Spilts In half (END) What you've said to Ash about Repo Man ...applies to you as well, buddy. Make sure you follow the appropriate formats when creating new pages. --Ciwey 09:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Please do so. You just made a few pages that aren't even close to what they're supposed to be like. Sumtaedium 00:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Passage I don't think there's a direct passage from the supermarket to the meat procesing area. You have to go through the Maintanance Tunnels to get into it I think. Hold on, I'm gonna go start up the game and see if there is one. Sumtaedium 21:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) All right, I checked. There is no direct passage from the grocery store to the meat processing area. You have to go through the maintanance tunnels to get there. Sumtaedium 00:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay then, welcome. :) Sumtaedium 01:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Baseball What isn't ''wrong with baseball? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 01:10, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : I just hate baseball. That's just about it, I think baseball is retarded. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 18:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::It's an organized sport. Therefore it is automatically somewhat stupid, and on further looking into it, I found it's just kinda dumb. I don't really have any reasons other than that. That said, SCREW BASEBALL! =) http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 01:49, August 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Me? Yeah, the handgun, shotgun, and that other one that got deleted didn't have the right templates. Other people had to go in and make them. Sorry if i'm sounding Jerk-ish, but I kinda got tired of fixing up new pages that didn't have the right info after the wave of new pages Repo made. Sumtaedium 17:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Here, Ash explained this so much better than I could on this page: http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Repo_Man_192#Pages Sumtaedium 19:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Shinji and Yuu Are you sure that Shinji and Yuu are in Lovely Fashion House in the Wii port? I don't remember that. --Mistertrouble189 20:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Spiked Bat I'll trust you know what you're talking about, but my comment still stands. If one of your edits is reverted, you need to give a reason as to why you're changing it back. Otherwise you just get stuck in an edit war. Dengarde 21:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :What? No, I'm saying you need to GIVE your reason when going through a dispute, Convicts. Your reasoning could be the most well-justified, undisputable, mind blowingly convincing thing in the world, but that doesn't mean a thing if no-one knows what it is. Dengarde 22:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sullivan Here. Dengarde 19:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Jed Hey, where did you get that picture of Jed? I'm sure theres a bigger version somewhere...Dengarde 21:11, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :It happens sometimes. May have something to do with the wiki being REALLY slow yesterday. Took like five minutes to load one page. Anyways, I found the picture, I'll go ahead and fix the page. Dengarde 21:31, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::...And I mentioned that that was BECAUSE the Wiki was loading slow. Dengarde 15:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I wasn't until you found that picture. That area that he and Chuck are fighting in definitely looks like the Gas Station. Dengarde 17:21, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Is. Dengarde 17:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gunshop Standoff I believe the trigger for them shooting you is going too far into the shop. Just talk to him while staying near the doors and you should be fine. Dengarde 21:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Just beat Story mode about an hour ago. The Xbox version is far superior, but CTYD does have it's charms. Dengarde 22:51, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, Ash has been saying "Dood" for as long as I can remember, so I think he's doing it on purpose. It was anoying at first, but you get used to it. Dengarde 23:54, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: big gun guy Actually, I didnt posted the info, I just added some details. But I do know where the info came from, from tapeitordie.com http://www.tapeitordie.com/blog/my-first-post-fortune-city I think the guy isnt a psycho... nut who knows, maybe he is!! Re:Capcom I have a friend who has contacts from Capcom. I have no real info but if his contacts don't fail, I'll have the game a bit earlier then usual. CrackLawliet 21:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't have an exact date because I'm not in USA, so the worldwide delivery makes it take longer. I'm getting it from him because he's getting me Zombrex edition and the GameStop code. so yeah :/ CrackLawliet 21:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) User pic Not usually. I changed mine I think last week and the change was instant. Maybe it's just your computer being slow? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West''' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 01:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Here, copy and paste this for the game. bName:/b iYour character's name./i bGender:/b iYour character's sex./i bAge:/b iYour character's age./i bJob:/b iYour character's class. All the classes and their details are listed below./i bAppearance:/b iThe looks of your character. These goes from height and weight to clothes and hair, etc./i bPersonality:/b iYour character's way to act. Shyness, seriousness, and any kind of details belong here./i bBackground:/b iYour character's history. From being a kid to now a days. You don't have to add it all./i bReason:/b iYour character's reason to be caught in the Verizer Incident. Be specific and detailed./i Sumtaedium 18:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Making pages Easy! See the navigation-box to the left on the screen (where the search box and menu with drop-down links? Welll you should see a small pencil icon and a link saying "Create a page". Click that. A box should pop up, put in the title and press create. BAM. You made a page. --Mistertrouble189 01:44, August 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:BUT True, but I've actually never experienced survivors except the girls from Jo's scoop deliberately running into hordes of cultists. It's annoying. Try it out and see what happens. --Mistertrouble189 03:20, August 21, 2010 (UTC)